Baby Tracy
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Avalon Tracy, the youngest of the Tracy clan and she's a spitfire. She's ready to do her own thing but her father is more then ready to let her join IR. With a 6.0 GPA and top grades she wants college. Can she do this and satify her father's wishes?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Baby Tracy

**Summary:**_ When you've got a 6.0 GPA and top grades in all your classes you can do whatever you like right? Wrong. When you're a Tracy and your father owns International Rescue you are bound by duty to work for him. Not Avalon Tracy. 18 years old and ready to do her own thing she refuses to fly. Can her brother Gordon convince her otherwise?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**Chapter One: I'm Not Staying Here!**

* * *

"Time to go home huh?" The brunette asked as her roommate packed her duffel bag ready for the long trip home.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." The other replied.

"Oh come on Ava, your family can't be that bad." The first said.

"You try being the youngest of six with five older brothers. All with better achievements than you." The other replied. Avalon Tracy and Jessica Anderson had been roommates since Freshman year at Rotelle Academy in New York and now they were headed home. Senior year had finished, exams were over and results had been given out.

"You've got a 6.0 GPA. That is beyond Awesome! Your family is gonna be proud of you. And anyway you can be anything you want. A doctor or a nurse, or even a vet! You could be a totally awesome Mechanic. You took part our toaster and put it back together again…you are wicked with machines." Jessica said.

"Thanks Jess." Avalon replied stuffing her favourite jeans into her duffel.

"Look, I'll see you at Uni?" Jess asked as she lifted her bag up onto her back.

"Maybe. We'll see what Dad says." Avalon replied hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Miss Tracy?" Avalon sighed and nodded looking up at the pilot of her Father's private jet, Tracy One. She lifted her backpack up and the pilot grabbed her duffel. This was going to be a long flight. She knew that much, she had only flown back once to her father's island and now it would be for good. She clutched her diary in her hands and took a seat at the very back of the plane. This means it would take her longest time to get home. In her mind it did anyway. But really she'd do it in the same amount of time as anyone.

She passed the time by writing in her diary.

_My last day at school, happy for most sad for me. I'm going home for good. I know what Dad will say if I ask to go to College. I've earned my right to join the T'birds. I just don't want to. He has my five brothers to fly those. Unless he's gonna put me with Gordon in Thunderbird 3. Unlikely. Anyway, I can only hope that my brothers don't treat me like a little girl. I'm 18 and I'm ready to do my own thing._

"Avalon?" She looked up from her diary she knew the lady who joined her on her flight, "we're home." She nodded, Avalon knew what that meant. As she waited for the pilot to taxi to a stop on Thunderbird 2's runway she made sure she had everything ready to straight to her room. She would spend as little time as possible with her family. As soon as the door opened she rushed out and ignored the call of her name from her eldest brother, Scott.

* * *

"She ok?" Jeff Tracy asked when Scott appeared in his office without Avalon.

"I don't know. She completely ignored me when I met her on the runway. She didn't even acknowledge I was there." He said, Jeff frowned. His daughter was usually excited to see her brothers. She missed them so much.

"Send Gordon to see if she's ok. He's closest to her." Scott nodded and made his way to his younger brother's room.

"Gordy? Think you can check and see if Ava's ok?" Scott said as his brother opened the door.

"Why? Didn't you meet her on the runway?" He asked, Scott sighed.

"She ran away from me." He said, Gordon frowned, but nodded and stepped past his brother and down to his sister's room.

* * *

Avalon didn't want to talk to her brothers. She hated the thought of all the probing questions they'd ask. She really didn't want to think about it right now. She frowned when someone knocked on her door.

"Go away." She snapped.

"No." Gordon pushing open her door, she rolled her eyes and slumped down on her bed burying her face in her pillow, "What are you doing Baby girl?"

"Trying to smother myself, so I don't have to deal with you lot." She said muffled by the feather pillow.

"Now come on," Gordon grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up so she had to look at him, "what's all that about? You used to love coming home to see us."

"Yeah? Not when I know I'm gonna be asked to join the _Thunderbirds_." She said bitterly and just a little mockingly.

"Hey, it's not all bad," He began she cut him off.

"Yes it is!" Avalon snapped standing up, she was a good four inches shorter than Gordon but he didn't scare her, "I will stuck here for the rest of my life! I do _not_ want to be stuck here!"

"Ava, you got your results. Tell Dad your GPA; he'll let you choose what you want to do. As long as you got higher than 3.5, which was Alan's, you can do what you like. What did you get? 3.8?" He asked. Avalon sighed.

"6.0." Avalon mumbled.

"6.0? Even Scott didn't get a 6.0! Nor did John! Heck even Perfect Virgil didn't get a 6.0! You're the golden girl! You get to be _whatever_ you want to be!" He said grabbing her by the waist. She tugged out of his grip. She picked up her report with her grades on it, classes and GPA and stormed out and up to her father's office. Jeff looked up as she entered.

"Just in case you care how I feel, here is my last report. And just try to say I'm not any better than Scotty, or Virgil." Avalon glared down at her father, daring him to say otherwise. Jeff scanned her grades, classes and GPA, where his eyes stayed for a full minute.

"6.0? How did you get that?" He asked.

"I took AP classes, how else would I a GPA that high? My teachers knew I was too smart to be in the normal classes so they shot me up. They thought I would do better in honours but even then I was excelling. So it was AP classes for me." Avalon said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"So I guess you want off the island then? Go to college?" Jeff said sitting back.

"Well, yeah." Avalon said.

"Out of the question." Jeff said turning back to his paperwork.

"WHAT?" Avalon screamed.

"I said out of-" He still didn't look up at her.

"Yeah I heard you the first time! Why not? There is so much more I can do then fly around in your silly little space ships!" Avalon yelled at him, this time he looked up.

"You, young lady, are grounded." Jeff said firmly, Avalon scoffed and shook her head; she wasn't going to be imprisoned in her own house.

"No! You know what? I'm calling Anna and I'm going back to the mainland and _staying_ there for the rest of my life! I'm going to be _normal_ for once!" Avalon screamed going back to her room. Jeff sighed; she was just like her mother. A real live-wire. That is one reason why he loved Lucille when she was alive and now…he loved his daughter because of that reason. She looked, sounded and acted the same as Lucille. And Lucille would have done the same thing.

* * *

**Second Chapter Coming soon! JG xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: College & Trouble At Home

Ashdene College in Los Angeles was perfect. It let Avalon be herself. She'd said goodbye to Gordon at the runway and had promised to email him. But as of yet, six months on, she hadn't delivered on that promise.

"New Girl huh? You're not from around here right?" Avalon turned around. It was her roommate. Long red hair and deep set green eyes. She was pretty by all means.

"No. I'm from," what was Avalon to say, she could very well say she was from an island in the south pacific, it sounded rich and powerful, "New York." The girl smiled and nodded.

"Fine I'll take that was your real answer. I can tell. You're a rich kid. Here to have fun." Her roommate said.

"No, I'm here to learn. What I know no one can teach me." Avalon said without thinking.

"Really? What do you know?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just a thing I have with my brothers." Avalon replied.

"More than one?" The girl asked sitting down on her bed.

"Five." Avalon smiled.

"Wow…wish I had five brothers. Bet they give your boyfriend's hell." The girl said, Avalon nodded.

"Yeah. Totally." In all honesty Avalon had heaps of boyfriends, being as pretty as she was, but she'd never told her brothers or father about them. She knew what she'd get if she did.

"I'm Maria by the way. Maria Stanton." The girls said.

"Avalon Tracy. Ava." Maria nodded. She then had a look of recognition.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be the little sister to one of my sister's old boyfriends would you?" Maria asked.

"Depends. What was his name?" Avalon asked hanging up a shirt.

"Virgil Tracy." Avalon almost fainting, could her life get any worse?

"Yeah. He's my second favourite brother." Avalon said, recovering quickly "Perfect Virgil." She added under her breath. So far Avalon wanted to as far from her brothers as possible. Maria, after being told this, promised to honour that and _never_ bring it up.

* * *

It was almost the end of her course when Avalon had to talk about her brothers again. Since first meeting Maria, Avalon had done a lot of things differently, she began to hold herself differently and she had died her hair brown.

"Hey Ava?" Ava looked up, "I'm sorry to bring this up; I know I promised not to, but some guy called Gordon called, said he was your brother?" Ava paled. She told Gordon she'd email him and she'd totally forgotten.

"Did you get the return phone number? Actually don't worry I know his cell." Avalon grabbed her cell phone and dialled her brother's number.

"Hello?" His voice made her flood with relief.

"Gordon! It's Ava." She said, she heard him chuckle.

"Oh hey baby girl, what's up?" He asked.

"What do you mean what's up? Why did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh…it's Dad. He's angry all the time…more than usual and Scott's very quiet, Virgil won't come out of his room and John doesn't call too much and whenever someone says anything about you Alan breaks into tears. You have to come home!" Gordon said.

"Really? Oh you're making me feel bad Flash. Can you come and get me? But wait a few months until my course is over and DO NOT tell anyone what you're doing ok, Gordon?" Ava said, Gordon sighed and Ava could see him running a hand through his auburn hair.

"Can I bring Virgil?" He asked; Avalon knew her artistic brother would love to see her but she had to remove any tension.

"No Flash. Don't bring V. Please. Just you." She begged. Gordon reluctantly agreed and hung up after telling her he'd be there at the airport to get her in Tracy One.

"So you've got how many brothers again?" Maria asked as she turned from her mirror where she had been brushing her hair.

"Five. Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan." Avalon said.

"And you're from New York? What purpose does an Engineer have in the city that never sleeps?" Maria said, Avalon laughed.

"The same reason a New Yorker is in LA studying." She said, Maria laughed agreeing.

* * *

"Ava! Ava! Wake up! Wake up!" Maris shook her friend awake, "it's the last day of school! You get to go home today!" She told Avalon as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh yay." Avalon groaned. She was dreading this. But now she was a fully qualified mechanic and could work where ever she wanted to. She missed her brothers true enough but her father would take a bit more for her to miss him calling her 'Lucy' by mistake at least once. He did a few times. He said it was because how like her mother she was in talking and fighting him, but Avalon knew it was because she looked like her mother, which is the only real reason why she got 'Lucy' occasionally. Both girls dressed in the clothes they had bought a few weeks ago to wear today. Maria in a periwinkle blue knee length dress that Avalon had said made her hair pop and her eyes had attention drawn to them. Avalon had a lovely white dress, it reminded her of a confirmation dress and then also made her new dark hair a highlight and her blue eyes sparkle. It drew attention up to her face. Avalon got Maria to zip it up for her then the girls set to work doing their hair and make-up. Gordon had a text massage from Avalon confirming that if he really wanted to he could bring Alan and they could watch her graduate. Alan had been delighted according to Gordon, and couldn't wait to see his sister. Maria curled Avalon's hair with her curling iron and then Avalon did the same for Maria, the girls did their own make-up.

"Baby doll? Or Movie star?" Maria asked holding up two different kits of make-up.

"Baby doll is too 6-year-oldish, movie star for sure." Avalon said; Maria pushed a second kit across the dresser for Avalon.

"That's my back-up movie star kit. You can use it." Maria said; the two had become very good friends while studying even if Avalon came back to the dorm covered in grease and Maria usually had to practice her flute.

"Cool thanks." Avalon opened it and to her surprise found it was in her colours. Colour that would accent her eyes and colours that worked with her skin tone. Soon the girls were ready and as they finished putting things in their bags, Maria said Avalon could have her make-up kit, an announcement went over saying that the ceremony was about to start. Avalon sent a quick message to Gordon asking if he was there and that she was wearing white and he'd know when he saw her.

* * *

"Where is she Gordon? I don't see her." Alan said as he sat down beside his brother, Gordon shushed him.

"It's about to start. I can't see her either. She said she was wearing white, but half the girls are wearing white! She'll get called up anyway." He whispered. The ceremony was filled with speeches.

"And we have a special speech to be made by our top mechanics students. She studied all core subjects and majored in Mechanics. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Avalon Tracy." Gordon and Alan straightened in their seats. A girl in a knee length white dress with dark hair walked up to the microphone and smiled out at the crowd. Gordon and Alan frowned.

"That's not Ava is it?" Alan asked.

"I'll warn you I'm not good at this usually." The voice belonged to Ava and the smile did but the hair didn't.

"I think it is. She's dyed her hair." Gordon said quietly.

"I'm here to talk to you about what this past year had meant to me. I made lots of friends here. Coming from New York to an LA College I have to admit I was a little nervous at first. After all only three of my brothers had been to college. After Scott, John and Virgil, I knew it was going to be under some pressure to perform." Avalon found Alan and Gordon in the crowd; at least they looked kind of happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Home Again

"Ava?" She turned to see her two brothers coming towards her. She made her way through the crowd to them too.

"Hi guys! You made it!" She said as she enveloped Alan in a hug.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world…but what in the world did you do to your hair?" Gordon said as he hugged her.

"Oh for a change. Do you like it?" She asked doing a spin for them.

"It's certainly different," Alan said.

"I like it." Gordon told her giving her another hug.

"Let's go get my duffel and then we can go home." She said, she led them up to her dorm, which Gordon commented was 'girly' and 'puke-worthy' she glared at him as she tossed him her hot pink duffel. Alan, meanwhile, got to carry her old Rip Curl Girl backpack that she had picked up on EBay. Gordon rumbled about having to carry _everything_ for Avalon before she shoved him and told hi it could've been worse.

"Like what?" He grunted.

"It could've been my candy pink one." She said, he shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Tracy One in final approach to Tracy Island." Alan's voice came over the plane's PA. Avalon groaned as if she needed a running commentary. "ETA 2 minutes." She rolled her eyes. She poked her head into the cabin and gave them a sarcastic smile.

"FAB boys. Take her in nice and slow." She did an uncanny impersonation of their father, making Gordon laugh. Avalon returned to her seat and sighed as she made sure her bags were all together. As they slid to a gentle stop on the runway, she picked them up and made her way off the plane after Gordon opened the door for her. Avalon, after being away for a year and all her High School Years was finally happy to be home. She followed Alan and Gordon up to the house, she slid into her room and changed into her usual 'home clothes'. A pair of black fabric shorts and a tank-top before pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm going to see Dad first. Ok?" Gordon nodded. She noticed she couldn't hear Virgil or Scott in their rooms.

"Mission?"

"Probably. Dad will do his nut knowing we were gone. This is gonna be hard to get past." Gordon said. He went to his room and Alan to his as Avalon made her way to her father's office. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the fingerprint lock. It beeped and came up red. She pressed her hand to it again. It beeped again and went red. She reached out again but another hand pressed against it. It was another feminine hand and then Tintin, Fermat, Virgil and Scott stepped past her, not even acknowledging her. She slipped in behind them. Hiding in the back of the debrief. It was worse than she thought, her father was more angry than usual. When Virgil said that Thunderbird 2 was shuddering as he brought her in to land his father snapped that he needed to be more careful. At this point fed up with being ignored and ready to rip into her father, Avalon cleared her throat loudly. Five heads looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak when Jeff stopped her.

"Who are you?" Avalon's breath rushed out of her lungs. Who was she? He didn't recognize his own daughter? This was unbelievable.

"My name is Avalon. My friends and family call me Ava." She said calmly, "I once lived on an Island like this one, with my five big brothers and my ever-loving father, his loyal man servant and cook, Kyrano and Ohna, and their daughter Tintin, not to mention my father's friend and somewhat mad Scientist Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker and his adorable son Fermat. I apologize for intruding Mr Tracy but I think I can help your son with his Thunderbird." Jeff stared at her. As if he wasn't believing what he was hearing or seeing.

"Avalon?" He breathed; she smiled that famous Tracy smile before disappearing underneath Scott and Virgil. They hugged her talked over one another finished the other's sentences and did everything to make it seem like she never left.

"Wait a second boys…what do you mean help?" Avalon held out her diploma, "graduated with honours and with Job offers."

Avalon nodded "But I turned them all down in favour of returning home. I couldn't let my favourite boys get all down on me never being here." Avalon said smiling. Virgil didn't wait to hear what his father had to say, he grabbed her hand and took her down to the silo, through the chute of course. Once there he showed her what was wrong and what he thought might be wrong.

"Well, how different can it be to a car right?" Avalon said as she popped open the inspection panel, and jumped back with a squeal. Something fell out of it. Avalon bent down and picked it up. It was a snake, but luckily it was dead now the heat of the engine had roasted it. Still Avalon held it at arm's length. Virgil was petrified of snakes and spiders. He took several steps back from Avalon as she held up the snake.

"It's dead Virgil." She said softly dropping it and watching as it remained still.

"It could be faking." He pointed out.

"Virgil…Snakes are not capable of faking unlike us. They cannot _fake_ being baked by the Thunderbird 2 engine." She said as she kicked the dead snake in his direction, making him give a shriek like a girl and run off but upstairs, leaving her with the snake and the bird. Avalon chuckled.

"You s-sure sc-sc- frightened him." Avalon turned around to find Brains standing there.

"Hi Brains. I'm back."

"Av-Av, Av – Miss Tracy. Glad to see you b-b-b returned."

"It's great isn't it? Now…let's see if I can't fix my first Thunderbird." Avalon pulled the engine apart and put it back together by dinner time. Even Brains was impressed, he also disposed of the snake. Virgil returned cautiously until he knew the snake was no longer present. He looked up into the inspection panel to see his sister sitting up there tinkering with engine.

"You done? Dad wants a word." He said, She looked down at her brother, face and clothes stained with grease and oil.

"Sure. Help me down?" She reached down and Virgil helped her out of the bird.

"I'm impressed you think it's ok now? "

"There was nothing wrong with it except the snake. Maybe it's ok because I took it apart and put it all back together again. So I think it's ok now." Avalon said. She was finally back home and she might just have a job too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Thunderbirds belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Fixing The Birds

"You wanted to see me Dad?" Avalon said, it was her eight week back and she came into her father's office, wiping her hands on a towel already covered in grease and oil and her hair was in twin plaits, her jeans dirty and torn in places boots scuffed and her cotton plaid top stained heavily with grease and oil.

"Fixed Thunderbird 3?" Jeff asked.

"Almost. It's very close to being ready for the supply run. If John doesn't mind waiting a few more days." Jeff glanced at the screen and Avalon heard the tinny sound of her brother's voice chuckle.

"I've got enough to last me for four days." John told his father.

"I'll have it done in three." Avalon said, "is that all?"

"Show John you're new hair Ava." Jeff said, Avalon jumped up behind her father and saw John's eyes widen.

"What have you done to your beautiful blonde curls?" He said, she laughed.

"I wanted a change and I like it, it think it makes me look older." She said flicking one of her plaits back over her shoulder.

"But not when your hair is in pigtails." He said, Avalon laughed again.

"They are plaits John! Plaits!" She giggled. He smiled.

"Okay well, I guess it makes you look a little older. More mature." He said she smiled blew him a kiss then danced back at the door.

"I'll be up for dinner!" She called as she disappeared.

"She's doing ok?" John asked after she left.

"Yeah. She's settled right back in." Jeff said, "It's like she never left." He smiled softly glancing at the photo on his desk that was separate of the others; it was the five boys holding Avalon up. They were all laughing at the camera. She was long, lean and tanned like her mother had been.

"You think it's all good. Her fixing the Birds I mean." John asked, Jeff smirked.

"Well, let's just say that Virgil is very impressed. He says she fixed Thunderbird 2 and she's doing well on Thunderbird 3, Gordon says. So I guess she's living up to the hype." Jeff said. John laughed.

"Ok well make sure they bring up some pizzas on the next run. Nothing beats Grandma's pizza recipe with Ava's little extra." Jeff laughed.

"I'll get her onto them when she's done with the birds." He promised. John grinned and they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

6 weeks later and one morning Avalon didn't turn up for breakfast after a search of the house and the island there was no sign of her. Her watch was with her, tracking device. Brains tracked it.

"She's in Malaya, Mr Tracy." Jeff frowned and looked towards Kyrano who stood to the side of house listening.

"It must be The Hood, Dad," Alan said.

"We can't be sure." Jeff said.

"He knows Avalon knows what she's doing fixing things. She can do anything he wants." Gordon said. They knew what was happening.

"We've got to hope she can find a way to get out or something," Scott said.

"But she's just a kid." Jeff said.

"Dad? Have you forgotten what you said the first time round? When I said Alan was 'just a kid'?" Gordon said.

"I told you he was a Tracy." Jeff replied.

"So is Avalon. She's a Tracy. She'll work something out." Virgil jumped in.

* * *

It wasn't exactly Avalon favourite way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Tied at the wrists forced to sit in front of a screen that would bring up her family any minute now. She hadn't seen The Hood today but Mullion and Transom had been her 'keepers' but apparently Mullion had been given orders to make the Tracy's even more worried about their baby girl. That meant causing her pain. They might even try to save her. It would be his challenged as she was girl with spunk never one to give in easily.

"What do you want with me?" She said just as her father connected the call. When her heard her voice he couldn't help but stare. Her brothers, all five of them (John was tuned in on Thunderbird 5), were crowded around the screen watching their sister as she struggled to free herself from her bonds. Mullion didn't say anything but Transom told them the details. Every time Jeff said it wasn't gonna happen, Avalon was hurt. Whether by Mullion's fist or some other way. Avalon hadn't yet cried out. She kept biting her lip though. A fist to her stomach, a fist to her jaw, her hair being used to tip her head back. She was now nursing a busted lip and what would surely be a black eye. She looked beat-up and bruised making Virgil and Gordon turn away. Both upset they couldn't do anything for her. Makin Avalon feel like they still wanted to treat her like a china doll. Not gonna happen.

"Guys! I'm fine!" Avalon was able to get out before Mullion slapped her hard across the face, silencing her. Avalon realized that now she wasn't a Thunderbird and neither were her brothers or father. They were Tracy's. And Tracy's, Grandma had said many times, could do anything. She had told Avalon that she could do anything she set her mind to. And right now Avalon was gonna set her mind to escaping. And she knew just how to do it. If she looked up she could see what seemed to be a skylight. And they hadn't taken her watch off her yet, nor had they taken her small short wave radio. In her watch was housed a wire that could take her body weight and Alan's combined. That would make it almost impossible for her to take Mullion's weight without the wire breaking. She'd have to think it out. Her short wave radio would allow her to contact Thunderbird 5 but not her family back on Tracy Island. If she could reach John then he could tell the others.

As Transom and Mullion left she looked at the screen, it was still on the call still connected.

"You ok Baby girl?" Gordon asked, his voice oddly strained.

"I'm ok." She nodded, "I still have my watch and my radio. They found neither had anything worth stripping me of. They don't know Brains very well." She smiled.

"No they don't. Any ideas?" Alan asked. Knowing his sister had to have an idea on how to get out.

"Well, there's a sky light above me and you already know where I am, but it'll take a bit to get here and get me outta here too." She said.

"Well we can't just sit idle by and watch you get beat up every day can we?" Gordon said. Avalon was about to reply when the screen went black, the connection cut.

"You won't Gordon. You won't have to sit idle by and watch me get beat up every day. Why? Because I'm getting out of here." Avalon knew her watch could also cut through ropes or chains with a single laser beam. She was going to get out of here and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

"Do you reckon she can get out of there by herself?" Scott asked.

"She's your mother's daughter, she can do anything." Jeff told his eldest.

"Dad…I'm gonna be isolating her radio frequency which is always on the same channel, she'll most likely try to contact me when she out. So then I'll contact you giving you her coordinates." John said as his face replaced Avalon's on the screen.

"FAB John. We'll stand by." The second eldest Tracy nodded and shut off his connection and then went to isolate his sister's frequency.

* * *

"Okay Avalon, time to utilize and test out this equipment, Brains asked you to." She said; she twisted her hands wincing as the rope burns smarted, and found the right button on her watch for the laser. Waiting until the ropes fell away from her wrists she stood up, glanced at the door behind her and aimed for a spot just near the sky light. It was just as the arrow connected that the door opened, it was time to escape…but Mullion had other ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Thunderbirds belongs to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – Escaping

Avalon had to think quickly and the only thing that came to mind was to go up. Pressing a button that was on her belt connected wirelessly to her watch and up she went just out of Mullion reach.

"Better luck next time Bucko!" She said as she went upwards. Unfortunately she was just out of reach of the skylight. Mullion thought that victory was his until Avalon put her legs up and kicked the skylight out, glass showered down leaving some small cuts on her arms and legs but otherwise she was ok. Swinging herself up and out she pulled her watch wire free and stood up on the roof of wherever she was. She looked around; she had no idea where she was. She yanked her radio off her belt and switched it on.

"Thunderbird 5 come in, this is Ava." She said and waited a second until her brother's came back to her.

"Good to hear your voice baby girl, what can I do for you?" John asked.

"Thunderbird 1 or 2 would be a welcome sight right about now Johnny." She replied.

"On their way in five. Can you wait that long?" He said, she sighed.

"Sure." She shrugged she couldn't do anything else. Knowing it was trouble but also knowing she had no other choice she sat down on the roof. She sucked in a deep breath and kind of wished they could have chosen a better country. Like Australia or even India. She at least would be able to breathe relatively fresh air. She'd have, at the very least, a thirty minute wait.

Avalon looked up and smiled as she heard the familiar hum of the engine of Thunderbird 2. She stood up and turned to wave it down…she stopped. In front of her stood Mullion, Transom and The Hood. They had found her.

"Hmmm, ingenious that Professor isn't he?" The Hood said.

"He's the closest thing to an Uncle I have, he's very smart." Avalon said steadily. She wasn't about to let them know she was scared. She could hear her radio crackling in her back pocket. Her brothers were asking if she was ready.

"Your brothers are talking to you Ava, it would be bad manners not to answer them and your father surely taught you manners." Avalon reached into her back pocket and held up her short wave radio, but instead of answering turned it off. What her captors didn't know was turning off her radio meant something was _very_ wrong.

Virgil and Gordon had come to rescue her and when all they got was static on her frequency they knew something wasn't right. Soon enough Thunderbird 2 appeared. It hovered a little way off watching. They could see exactly what was wrong. She was locked in physical combat with Mullion and for someone reason…she was winning.

"Ava can kick butt. That's some serous fighting skills she's got. She'll hurt by tomorrow but that is like watching Scott and Alan roughhouse. And Alan gets Scott to say mercy…this is insane." Gordon mused as they watched.

"Gordon…this _is_ insane but not in any way good to see." Virgil said. It took less than thirty minutes for Avalon to knock the older and much bigger man out cold. She said something that Virgil translated as 'you want to try your luck?' to Transom who backed out, knowing it would take much less for her to end up like Mullion.

* * *

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Gordon said as Avalon got on board Thunderbird 2. Virgil told Gordon to be careful and get them back to Tracy Island, while Virgil took Avalon to the back of the ship to look her over.

"Virgil, Virgil. Virgil Grissom! I'm fine!" Avalon snapped as he pressed and prodded her ribs. She shoved him away, "I'm ok. I'll be all right." She told him getting to her feet before stumbling causing Virgil to grab her.

"Yeah, sure. Sit." He forced her back into the chair, "I'll tie you down if I have to Avalon Lucille Tracy." Using her full name let Avalon know she was in trouble.

"Fine. Ribs, legs, and in here." Avalon reached out and poked her brother near his tail bone. He cringed. Virgil had a lasting twinge there after a particularly dangerous mission. He had never fully recovered and it hurt to know that it still caused him discomfort.

"Sorry Virgil. I didn't know it still bothered you." Avalon said, withdrawing her hand as if burned.

"It doesn't Ava. It just twinges a bit that's all. Part and parcel of the job I guess." He said shrugging as he loaded a needle with morphine. It was amazing that her artsy brother knew so much about medicine, he truly was her hero. Even if she never told him. And she'd never admit it to him or herself.

"You got hurt on that mission because of human error. You guys know you're my superheroes and superheroes don't get hurt. Sure they have their kryptonite but – OWE!" She yelped pulling away from Virgil. He had tried to find exactly where her ribs hurt. He caught her arm as she struck out at him, narrowly avoided his head.

"You said it hurt, don't blame me." He told her seriously, resuming poking around to find where it didn't hurt. Avalon whimpered when his fingers found an already blossoming bruise on her ribs.

* * *

"FAB John, thank-you." Jeff said, he sighed and relaxed back in his chair, his little girl was hurt a bit and Virgil was dealing with it, and otherwise she was ok. John had said that she had a few sore spots, nothing was broken it seemed but Virgil would have to X-ray a section on her ribs that had a bruise blossoming already. He'd injected her with some morphine to dull the pain and sat her up front to keep an eye on her.

"Thunderbird 2 in final approach to Tracy Island." Gordon's voice said.

"Tracy Island hearing you loud and clear Gordon. How's Ava?" He asked.

"She's ok Dad. She's sleeping right now." Virgil reported, Jeff could hear the smile on his face. At least she seemed ok now.

* * *

Scott helped to carry Avalon to the infirmary. She wasn't light by any rate but between them, Scott and Virgil could carry her safely up to the make-shift hospital. Virgil set up the X-ray machine and they got a clear picture of her ribs.

"Fractured, I thought as much. By the bruise that was there." He said looking at the print out. He frowned.

"She'll be off missions for weeks and probably can't keep working on the ships for a bit longer."

"What if one gets damaged?" Scott asked.

"Then she'll supervise us fixing them. There's no reason why we shouldn't know exactly how to fix them. I mean she had Fermat help her fix 3's booster the other day. That booster has been wrecked ever since our first incident with The Hood. They can't get it stay fixed. It keeps failing Gordon, every trip to 5 he does." Virgil said. Just then Avalon's heart monitor started to beep faster. Her heart rate going up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Fixing Her

"Ava? Ava! Scott hold her down!" Scott grabbed his sister's arms as he did her heart rate calmed…and slowed. Virgil looked at Scott and down at Ava.

"Big brother?" Scott said as a way of explanation. Virgil nodded.

"Must be. You don't mind staying do you?" Scott shook his head slowly, "I'm gonna tell Dad what's going on." Virgil left Scott there as Scott held one of Avalon's hands and sat down next to her. While Virgil was out of the room, Avalon groaned and slowly woke up.

"Hey Baby Girl." Scott said standing up.

"Hey…where're Virgil and Gordy?" Avalon asked noting the absence of her two brothers.

"Gordy's briefing Dad and Virgil has gone to give him an eval of your injuries." Scott said.

"What's the damage?" She asked.

"Well, apparently, from what I know and can see, you're back and legs are fine, it's your ribs we're worried about. That stunt you pulled kicking the skylight out and after receiving a few hits with the physical fight you had rooftop with Mullion, which was insane. You've got a fractured rib. Other than that – just a few cuts and bruises. You'll be fine." Scott said.

"Thanks Scotty." Ava said, "For being one of my superheroes."

"You're welcome Baby Girl." He said, "and you're a superhero too."

"Ava!" Scott was pushed aside as Jeff engulfed his daughter in a hug. If Ava knew her father, and she did, the shaking of his shoulders meant that he was either laughing or crying and she was willing to bet it was the latter. Her father rarely cried; the last time was when Virgil got hurt. And even that took a lot. But then Avalon was his only daughter. He was allowed to be worried.

Virgil pushed her bangs back away from her face, "How are you feeling Ava?"

"From what I hear I should be in pain but that injection you gave me on Thunderbird 2 has dulled the pain, hasn't worn off yet." She said, Virgil smiled. He figured it would take a while, so he was glad she wasn't feeling pain at the moment.

"It'll probably come back tonight, you'll be off rescues for about 6 weeks and you can't be crawling in and out of the Birds with your ribs how they are. You'll supervise us. Is that all right with you?" Virgil asked. Avalon nodded.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you do as I say and listen carefully." She said.

Scott saluted, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

And so they did. Gordon and Alan were the most trying but Virgil and Scott listened and always tried to do their best. Scott actually made his worse and Virgil had to help. Thunderbird 2 needed it's engine checked again and this time what had been stuffed in there was a small rubber fish.

"GORDON COOPER!" The Auburn haired Tracy tried to escape both his little sister and big brother, but Scott caught him and tackled him into the pool. Although it was Gordon's domain the shock of being caught and pulled into the pool allowed Scott to get the upper hand and forced Gordon to swallow water. When Scott and Gordon emerged from the pool, they were faced with an angry Avalon and a grease stained Virgil. Scott fought not to laugh and Gordon looked terrified. He knew if he escaped them he could laugh but he'd been caught.

"Guess what Gordy? You're on Thunderbird Wash and Polish for a _month_!" Jeff had gladly put Avalon in charge of what the boys did to the ships. Scott and Virgil fixed them under instruction, Gordon was have polished them when Alan washed them. So Alan was off that for a month. After every mission they got a check over and a wash and polish. The hardest and most tiresome to do was Thunderbird 2. Because it was the biggest of all the ships. What's worse Virgil was very strict on how his 'Bird was looked after. If you didn't treat her with respect Virgil would bottle your blood. He got very uptight about it.

* * *

It wasn't until Avalon was back on rescues and repairs that she needed fixing. After fixing a glitch in Thunderbird 2 and banging out a dent, which had so conveniently been done _after _Virgil had finished fixing her, Avalon was called down for dinner but as she climbed out of the hatch, to follow Scott down her foot got caught, she fell landing heavily on her arm. Her scream brought her oldest brother sprinting back to her.

"Ava?" He said pulling her to her feet.

"It's my arm Scotty. I think I broke it." She said biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly. Virgil X-rayed her arm and told her it wasn't broken or even fractured. It was just a sprain to her wrist and shoulder. She'd be fine within the week. Avalon liked that result until she went to get into her pyjamas that night. Her shoulder protested violently. She bit down on her lip hard until the metallic bitter taste of blood entered her mouth. She groaned and called on Tintin for help. The Malaysian girl asked if she was ok and Avalon told her what had happened. Tintin was the closest thing Avalon had to a girlfriend on the island and also she was like a sister. When Tintin left Avalon knew tonight was going to be bad. She couldn't sleep on her right side so she settled down on her back. It wasn't until late in the night that she woke with a scream. Her arm throbbed painfully. Her door opened, momentarily blinding her.

A voice she needed right now spoke "You ok Baby Girl?" Scott. He sat down and rubbed her back comfortingly. Her arm was throbbing as if she'd dislocated it, but it wasn't and it wasn't broken. Scott got her up and they woke Virgil.

"She needs morphine Virgil. Her arm is killing her." With a shot of morphine dulling the pain in her shoulder she went back to bed, but Scott settled down in armchair across the room. Her big brother was going to stay and fix her. Because she fixed them so much so now he was going to fix her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Thunderbirds belong to Gerry Anderson.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N: **This is the last chapter! There is no more after this!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – My Superhero

Avalon knew something was wrong when she woke to a quiet house. A _very_ quiet house. She sat up and looked around, her arm still throbbed painfully. Scott has disappeared from the room and there was no evidence he'd even been there. She couldn't even hear Ohna down in the kitchen signing to herself in Malayan. Avalon sighed and got up, going to have a shower. Something was wrong. She dressed carefully so as not to aggravate her arm and she made her way down to the kitchen. No one was there. She looked around. Gordon wasn't in the pool and no one was on a sun lounge. Her watch which never left her wrist beeped.

"Ava here," She replied to the insistent beeping.

"Avalon! Oh thank goodness. How fast can you get outside?" Scott's voice answered her.

"Why Scott? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"It's Gordon. Please how fast?" He asked.

"Where are you?" She replied.

"About a mile down the main track." He told her.

"I'm on my way." She shut off the call and set off down the track her trainers slapping on the soft ground. A mile in and she saw why they needed her. But she was injured wasn't she? Gordon hadn't seen a falling branch and had been pinned under it. Ava didn't know what she could do to help.

"The others are out on a rescue. I need your help. Can you do it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, here." She used her good arm and put her shoulder under the branch crouching next to Gordon's head. She pushed when Scott told her to and slowly they were able to move it enough until Gordon could slowly wriggle out. Once they were all back at the house, Gordon had been supported between the two, he looked at Ava and grinned.

"So…how's that arm of your Baby Girl?" Gordon asked. Avalon grinned.

"Still hurts like a bitch, but it'll be ok. What about you Fish? Back feeling ok now? That morphine's kicked in." she said.

"Yeah. Almost like I could go for a swim." Gordon said but instead of jumping in himself he pushed Avalon in.

She came up spluttering, "What was _that_ for?" She screeched. Gordon laughed.

"For being my superhero Ava." He said smiling at her, she rolled her eyes and shoved a small wave of water over the edge to his feet. She wasn't a superhero. Never would be.

* * *

"Ava! Gordon! Moving out!" Scott called from the house, Ava, had since dried off in the sun and she and Gordon were running as soon as Scott's voice sounded.

"What's the problem?" Avalon asked. Brains had slid into her father's chair in Command and Control.

"You're coming too. In you go." Avalon who had only been on 3 missions with her brothers was pushed roughing by Scott into Virgil's pod. This was different usually she used John's. The light around her turned Red. Thunderbird 3? Different. She sat next to Gordon where Virgil would normally sit.

"Ready Baby Girl?" He asked with a smile.

"Ready." She replied. She had no idea where they were going but she trusted her brothers that it wasn't a trip up to Thunderbird 5 to scare her.

"Okay Scott. Where are we going?" Gordon asked, obviously he had no idea either.

"New York City. Father needs our help." Scott said.

"And he didn't send Johnny back because?" Avalon said turning in her seat.

"Because it would take too long. Just relax." Scott snapped and waited for them to take off.

* * *

Gordon guided them to New York City. Setting them down in Central Park, next to Thunderbird 1. Their father had briefed them while in the air. Apparently they were having trouble convincing the monorail passengers that they were there to save them. Virgil was trying his best but they didn't believe him. And being suspended over the Hudson River didn't help. The monorail subterranean supports were damaged and weren't providing the necessary support needed. So they had to shut it down but forgot there was a car full of passengers. So now International Rescue had the job of rescuing the worried passengers. Avalon was first out followed by Gordon and then Scott. Thunderbird Two had the rescue platform lowered and when Scott radioed their father he told Virgil what was going on and returned to the ground.

"Boy are we glad to hear your voice Baby Girl. You're much better at this then me." Virgil said stepping off the ship.

"They're all right?" She asked.

"Just shaken up. But they refuse to believe me that I'm trying to help them. I think it's the helmet." Virgil laughed.

"How about me and Gordy go up and talk to them?" Avalon quizzed.

Virgil looked confused, "Gordon?"

"I'm for it. But is it ok with my back the way it is?" The redhead replied.

"Morphine worn off yet?" Avalon asked.

"No." He said, she smiled.

"You'll be fine. Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him on board Thunderbird 2. The rescue platform was lowered once more to the monorail car.

Avalon smiled at the passengers.

"Hello. My name's Ava. This is Gordon. We're here to rescue you." Avalon said as they reached the door of the car, she of course didn't _have_ a jumpsuit fitted for her. She was in her normal clothes.

"Yeah just like in London. I'd rather drown." One man said crossing his arms.

Gordon tried, "Please sir. We're just trying to help. The London incident was not our fault, Thunderbird 2 had been hijacked. Please we are just trying to-" The man reached out and grabbed Gordon's jumpsuit, Gordon lost his balance and fell taking the man down into the Hudson River with him.

"GORDON!" Avalon didn't stop to think. Yes Gordon was a good swimmer but with the man holding onto him it would create extra weight that Gordon's back couldn't take. Jeff heard the words exchanged and heard Scott and Virgil telling Avalon not to. But she jumped off the rescue platform and free dived into the Hudson river. Just to save her brother and the man. It didn't take long for Ava to find Gordon and the gentlemen. Gordon was trying to free himself from the man's grip. But the man was trying to get Gordon to save him. Ava grabbed the man's arms and relaxed them a bit letting Gordon swim to the surface. Avalon grabbed the man's shoulders and pushed him up towards the surface. Before beginning to kick herself, her legs got caught in the reeds at the bottom. Pulling out her small hunting knife that never left her belt, she cut through the reeds quickly. Her jeans were heavy, her t-shirt stuck to her body and she couldn't see anything. She swam up towards the light the flickered though the surface. She knew she had taken longer than was necessary and was probably making her brother panic. She pushed up and kicked for all her worth, her boots also weighing her down slightly. Her head broke the surface before taking a breath her arms were grabbed and she was yanked upwards out of the water onto a boat.

"Are you totally insane?" It was Scott and Virgil. Scott had her by the shoulders as Virgil wrapped a towel around her shoulders, she started to shiver. A bottle of water was shoved into her hands.

"Maybe. What I did was just insanely save my brother's life." She spat at them, "and I think I've had enough water for one day."

"Just drink it." Scott said.

"It seems to me Scott that we have 2 fish in the family." Virgil said laughing. Scott smiled.

"Maybe. You feel ok Fish?" Gordon nodded, breathing hard and gave a weak smile while swallowing a mouthful of fresh water. He also had a towel wrapped around his shoulders as one of the boys had stripped his jumpsuit to his waist. "Don't you dare talk Gordon. Just drink that water. I want that bottle empty. And beware guys, Dad's freaking out." Virgil said.

"No I have to say something." Gordon said.

"What's on your mind?" Ava asked, her voice too a little croaky.

"I meant what I said before Ava. At home. You deserve a medal or something. You really are a superhero. A Thunderbird without meaning to be." Gordon said, Avalon felt herself blushing even if she didn't want to.

"No, you guys are the heroes not me. I just help out." She said wrapping an arm around Scott's shoulders and the other around Virgil's. They were superheroes even if Gordon believed otherwise.


End file.
